


The Revolution

by Heading100Ways



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heading100Ways/pseuds/Heading100Ways
Summary: The flames that ignite the spark- sparked by a new hope: a balance?A story to look out how Rey and Ben Solo/Kylo Ren feel after the events of 'The Last Jedi'.





	The Revolution

Kylo Ren/Ben Solo

~~~~ ~~~~~~~~_I could feel it again, the pull to the light- the touch of a hand, the sound of my name against her lips. But I have been too greedy- wanting her and Snoke's power at the same time._

**And we can't have it all.**

She made her choice and I made mine- so why can't I rest in peace? 

There's a war to fight, the resistance's flame to snuff out and my power to establish- I am not a boy! 

People follow me without question, but i hear their thoughts twitching ,scratching, questioning my leadership.

I know I must destroy her- she has nearly destroyed me far too many times- she nearly succeeded when she closed that door upon me, closing up her mind, until I cannot see or understand anything.

It is love that destroys us so I will destroy love:

I will destroy Rey.

I lie even to myself, she has shut me out but I can still hear her reason-  for she called me 'Ben'.

 

Rey

The broken halves of Luke's old lightsaber lay in my hands. Does that mean we have equal power to tear the weapon in half? Me and Ben?

For a moment on the island there, I let myself believe I could finally feel belonging, find belonging. But I was wrong, wrong to search for it in  ~~Ben~~ ~~~~Kylo Ren.

Thr family I need is beside me now in the Millennium Falcon- it is here on the light side;

but why can't I believe that? Fool myself into happiness like others don't have to do? Because wherever belonging is found it is taken.

People die too much. 

And because no matter which direction I headed- I would find myself pulled towards him. 

I was weak.

~~I am weak.~~

But now I've fallen too deep, let myself look for him everywhere- the charge, sparks of the force are in the atmosphere- even more so since Luke. 

I could hear him, hear that drag towards a sound source- towards the force binding us.

But I shut him out.

 


End file.
